


An Unholy Wedding

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Artist Beelzebub (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: a few of the fluff dialogue prompts, the quote can be found somewhere in the chapter notes
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Number 38: I’ve spent all my nights dreaming of you in my arms peacefully sleeping and here you are

Music is playing from the stereo in the corner, filling the room. Aziraphale wants to take wedding photos, Crowley just wants to eat the food.

Gabriel and Beelzebub are ignoring them both though. Today is about them both, after all, and not Aziraphale or Crowley.

Crowley keeps giving weird looks to the pair, who are swaying together in the corner, completely unaware of all of the eyes that are on them.

It was a surprise for all when the invite for the wedding came through: the former Duke of Hell and _God’s favourite Angel, Gabriel._ Aziraphale immediately responded to it, tying Crowley into it without consulting the demon.

The ceremony itself was outside, nothing like a human wedding – though the pair are far from human anyway. Crowley watched Aziraphale getting dewy-eyed. It prompted Crowley to squeeze Aziraphale’s hand, reminding the angel of his own proposal.

Gabriel and Beelzebub never thought they’d end up here. Gabriel can remember his first interaction with them, though vague. Looking back, he didn’t realise that he’d been struck by love so early in the friendship.

Beelzebub was going through similar motions. They never thought that they’d get married, it was never planned - especially for Beelzebub. Being the former Duke of Hell doesn’t bode well with marriage anyway, more so when they’re marrying the top angel - Gabriel.

But here they are now, and they wouldn’t change a thing about their lives. Beelzebub rests their head over Gabriel’s heart, pulling him closer.

“My dove” They murmur. Gabriel presses his lips against the top of their head, a small smile on his face.

“Yes, bee?” He responds. Beelzebub yawns slightly.

“Can we go home yet?” They murmur. Gabriel chuckles, pressing his lips against their forehead.

“Unfortunately not, but we will soon my love” Gabriel responds, holding them. Beelzebub smiles and squeezes Gabriel’s hand.

Across the room, the smile on Aziraphale’s face is widening.

“Oh Crowley, I do hope our own nuptials are something like this. Today has been delightful” Aziraphale exclaims. Crowley chuckles, kissing Aziraphale’s cheek

“It’ll be better, angel” Crowley promises.

The day spreads into the night, and the night finishes sometime close to midnight. Gabriel and Beelzebub make their way back to their home along the Dorset coast.

Of course, with their non-traditional wedding, and their non-traditional lives, they don’t follow wedding night tradition either.

Beelzebub was rather insecure about it at first; when they’d mentioned to Gabriel in passing that they were more than content with never having sex. They were terrified. But Gabriel was more than accepting. He shrugged, pulled them close and they relaxed on the sofa to watch a movie until long after the sun had set.

So of course, their wedding night will probably be the same. They enter the home, and almost immediately their suits are being tossed aside and replaced with their pyjamas. They make their way through into their bedroom.

Gabriel turns the television on, watching as Beelzebub curls closer to him in the bed, yawning.

“I’m tired” They murmur. Gabriel smiles and kisses the top of their head. It only takes moments for them to be falling asleep.

_“I’ve spent all my nights dreaming of you in my arms peacefully sleeping and here you are.”_ Gabriel murmurs, stroking his fingers through their hair.

Beelzebub smiles slightly, resting their head over Gabriel’s heart. He strokes his fingers over their back, tracing their spine.

“Get some sleep, bee, we can watch a movie tomorrow. Tonight, we can just lay here” Gabriel says. Beelzebub nods, and it is only moments later that they’re snoring away, curling up on Gabriel’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33 - You should see yourself when it’s 12 am and the moon comes in and hits your face just right, you have a soft natural highlight at the tip of your nose and all your features come out. It’s like your skin is working right in front of me.

As Beelzebub sleeps in his arms, Gabriel thinks about the day that led up to him proposing.

* * *

Since they became a human, Beelzebub has found solace in art. They’re skilled too. Gabriel is usually the focus of their art too. Beelzebub isn’t entirely sure where it came from, this ability to produce such art. Gabriel is always blown away when he sees the art, he often expresses that Beelzebub should put it into a gallery of some kind, that  _ the humans would love it. _

Beelzebub has never been confident in their art. Gabriel is aware of that, though he only sees the positives in Beelzebub’s art. He’s framed some of it, though it only makes Beelzebub cringe.

Tonight seems to have sparked inspiration with Beelzebub. They haven’t caught much sleep, but Gabriel had fallen right asleep. Beelzebub had watched him for a while, though with the way the moon is shining over Gabriel, they’re only being fuelled to do some more art.

They ease out of the bed, sitting on the stool beside the easel. The pencil finds its way into their hand, and they can’t take their eyes off of Gabriel’s sleeping form.

The pencil flows freely against the paper, rough lines that form the outline of the bed. The moon is shining on Gabriel in just the right way. Beelzebub doesn’t look to Gabriel much,  _ they know how to draw him too well _ , but every time they do look up, they’re blown away at how beautiful the former angel looks.

They become so immersed in the drawing that they don’t realise how long has passed. They’re awestruck, Gabriel has never looked so  _ good _ . They can’t take their eyes off of him, a piece of art is sure to cement this moment,  _ if they can draw it perfectly. _

They cast a glance up to him, entirely surprised to find purple eyes staring right back. Beelzebub flushes red, as a warmth hits their cheeks.

“Bee” Gabriel murmurs, yawning slightly. He doesn’t move though. Beelzebub is grateful for that, they’re almost finished with the drawing,  _ just the last touches.  _ They smile to Gabriel, bringing their attention back to the paper in front of them.

“ _ You should see yourself when it’s 12 am”  _ They start, their voice is soft and quiet as they focus on the art.

“… _ and the moon comes in and hits your face just right”  _ They continue, adding some shading to the piece. They briefly flick their eyes to Gabriel, before bringing their attention back to the art.

“ _ …you have a soft natural highlight at the tip of your nose and all your features come out.”  _ They murmur, a small smile on their face as they look to Gabriel again.

“ _ It’s like your skin is working right in front of me”  _ They finish, adding some final lines to the paper. Gabriel shifts slightly, moving to sit up. Beelzebub smiles and pulls Gabriel close; his long shirt is covering most of their body. The sleeves hang down over their hands. They always feel most comfortable in his clothing, especially on a night when they’re both asleep. Gabriel presses his lips against the top of their head, looking at the art.

As usual, he’s speechless. He eventually finds some words, though Beelzebub always shies away from Gabriel’s compliments. Gabriel doesn’t care though, pressing his lips against the top of their head again.

“Will you at least come back to bed now, Bee?” Gabriel murmurs, though he’s still looking at the artwork. Beelzebub nods, curling closer to Gabriel. He smiles, wrapping them into his arms as he moves them both to the bed. Beelzebub curls closer to Gabriel, resting their head over his heart as he pulls the duvet over them both. Beelzebub trails swirls over Gabriel’s chest.

“What time is it, dove?” Beelzebub asks, smiling when Gabriel’s hand covers their own.

“Too early to be awake” He murmurs, a slight yawn again.

“I know, I’m sorry” Beelzebub murmurs, looking over the way Gabriel’s hand is holding their own.

“Don’t apologise, my love” Gabriel murmurs, kissing the top of their head. Beelzebub smiles slightly, hugging Gabriel as best possible. The former angel notes this and shifts until he and Beelzebub are spooning. He pulls them impossibly closer, feeling the way they relax in Gabriel’s arms. Their hand squeezes Gabriel’s, they settle closer.

“I love you” They murmur, tightening Gabriel’s arms around themself again.

“I love you too, Bee” Gabriel responds, squeezing them impossibly tighter. He knows that Beelzebub often struggles with affection, and feeling Gabriel hugging them so much and so tight helps too. The pair spend a lot of their time holding each other, and the rest of their time is spent meeting with Aziraphale and Crowley.

“Gabriel” Beelzebub murmurs, stroking their hand over Gabriel’s arm.

“Yes, my Bee?” He responds. He watches as Beelzebub turns in his arms, resting their head on his chest again.

“Are we meeting with Aziraphale and Crowley tomorrow?” Beelzebub asks. Gabriel nods

“We are, the usual again. Dinner at the Ritz” Gabriel responds. Beelzebub nods and smiles. They curl closer to Gabriel.

“I never thought that we’d end up here” They murmur.

“But I would never throw it away, never in a lifetime” They add. Gabriel smiles and nods, pressing his lips against their forehead again. Beelzebub smiles and pulls Gabriel close as they let themself finally fall asleep, wrapped up in Gabriel’s warm arms.


	3. 25 - waking up to the other counting freckles on their face

Gabriel was the first one who was awake, as per usual. The sun is just starting to rise, shining through a crack in the curtains, spilling over their bodies. Gabriel can’t take his eyes off of Beelzebub. It’s rare that he’s got this much time to cherish with Beelzebub – their lives are hectic, to say the least, they rarely get a few minutes alone while they’re awake. Gabriel cherishes these moments so much.

Currently, he’s unable to take his eyes off of Beelzebub’s face. They have a littering of freckles that Gabriel has never noticed, though he rarely gets this much time to pay the attention to Beelzebub. He strokes his fingers through their hair as he tries to count the countless freckles on their face. There are more freckles than there are stars in the sky.

He’s so lost in his counting that he doesn’t realise Beelzebub has awoken until there are blue eyes meeting his own.

“Dove?” They murmur, yawning slightly. Gabriel blinks himself back to reality, a small smile on his face.

“Good morning” He murmurs, leaning down to kiss them. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, stroking their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek. They deepen the kiss, shifting to straddle Gabriel’s hips as they sit up. Gabriel moans lowly, tightening his grip on their hips.

“Bee…” Gabriel breaks the kiss, his chest heaving as he adjusts himself in his sleep-pants. Beelzebub chuckles, kissing him softly, before shifting to curl up on his chest again.

“You have freckles…” Gabriel muses.

“Do I?” Beelzebub asks. Gabriel nods.

“They say that freckles are kisses from an angel, you have an awful lot of freckles. Guess I give you a lot of kisses” Gabriel chuckles. Beelzebub smiles, leaning up to kiss Gabriel again. He moans lowly, letting them lead the kiss. Beelzebub pushes Gabriel’s hands back against the pillow as the kiss deepens and gets heated. Gabriel moans, rolling his hips up slightly. He has to will himself not to though, Beelzebub _should_ be the one to take it further.

They seem to be on board with that though, with the way they’re rolling back against Gabriel. He smiles into the kiss, pulling them down as he deepens the kiss, holding his hands across their waist.

“Bee” Gabriel mumbles. He parts the kiss, seeing a small smile on Beelzebub’s face as they part.

“I don’t want to push you” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub smiles and nods, hugging him tightly. Gabriel chuckles slightly, kissing them gently.

“Thank you” Beelzebub murmurs. Gabriel smiles slightly, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

“One day, we will… but not _yet_ ” Beelzebub whispers. Gabriel strokes his fingers down their spine.

“We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. Intercourse doesn’t matter to me, Bee, only you” Gabriel whispers. Beelzebub smiles and hugs Gabriel tightly.

Neither of them says anything for a while, though eventually, Beelzebub falls back to sleep in Gabriel’s arms, and he goes back to counting the freckles covering their face.


End file.
